This invention relates generally to a linear motor of the type used in mechanical printers and more particularly to a linear printer motor wherein the stator teeth are protected from dust and the motor force acts close to the center of gravity of the moving elements. The accumulation of dust from printing on the stator teeth of the linear motor has been a problem in prior art linear motors. The dust and other materials such as metalic particles which drop on the stator when the printer is used, are caught in the stator teeth causing deteriorated operation of the linear pulse motor. In order to minimize such defects in performance, it has been considered to level the surface of the stator by filling up the stator teeth with synthetic resin or the like. Alternatively, a dust shield may be attached to the stator, or the entire motor covered with a dust cover. However, in applying such protective devices, the linear pulse motor becomes more expensive to manufacture.
What is needed is a linear motor for a printer wherein the stator teeth are protected from the accumulation of dust without the use of special costly protective elements. It is also desirable that there be low vibration induced in the moving parts when the motor or the printing mechanism is actuated.